it was the lonlieness
by Meatra
Summary: Ivan didnt realy know how lonly his life was until he met Gilbert and actualy got interested in him
1. Chapter 1

I was visiting Russia's house out of pure bordem and because my brother sent me there to give Ivan some files. I asked my brother at the time why I had to do it and he said because I had to. But I think its because im just so awsome that he couldnt send any one else because my awsomeness doesnt compare to anyone else's awsomenes. As i was walcking a blizard i kept walcking, I walcked until I couldnt see and then I saw a log cabin. So i went to the log cabin and nocked. Nobody answered. I nocked again, but still, nobody answered. I eventualy got to cold to just stand outside in the freezing snow and opened the unlocked door.i came in and shut the door behind me. I loocked around the small log cabin. It had a king sized bed in the corner and a make shift kitchen next to the bed. a little ways from the bed was a fire place with stacked wood next to it. A couch was infront of the fire place and over in the corner was a door. i went over to the door and opened it finding a bathroom. i went to the makshift kitchen and set the files on an old loocking counter. It was actually quite cold in the cabin so i went over to the fire place and tried to start a fire with a torch i just noticed next to the fire place. I gave up on my fith try I gave up and went to the bed, crawling under the blankets and sheet. The bed had five blood red comfators on it and blood red sheets and pillows. It wasnt long till I got warm and fell asleep.

I was walcking into my kitchen and opened the freezer reaching for some vodka when the phone rang and scared the hell out of me. I jumped then shut the freezer and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, cerious as to who it was because nobody ever realy called here.

"Hey. Its me, Ludwig. Has Gilbert arived yet? I sent him over with some files about an hour ago." Ludwig said with worry laid thick in his voice.

"Ummmm. No, he hasnt. was he walcking? Cuz thiers a big blizard going on here." I told Ludwig.

"Ja. Can you go look for him please?" Ludwig asked me his voice becoming frantic.

"Da." I said, hanging up the phone.

I sighed and put my coat on then my boots and gloves. I walcked through the shortcut from Ludwigs house to mine that had my log cabin halfway for when i wanted to excape my big house for the little log cabin. I got an hur out into the woulds when i desided that calling out to gillbert would be much easier.

"GILBERT!" i screamed into the storm.

I didnt practicly care for Gilbert that much, but letting a person die out in the cold like this would be cruel. Plus dieing like this in the cold could be very painful.

"GILBERT!" I screamed into the storm again.

I walcked by my log cabin and heard the door bang open and growling from the door. then i saw someone walcking to me. When the person got closer i relized it was Gilbert.

"Ivan! Just the person I was loocking for!" Gilbert said in a happy tone.

"Why were you in my cabin?" I asked Gilbert.

"Because i hate the snow." Gilbet said, loocking back at the cabin longingly.

"Come on. Lets go to my cabin." I said, walcking to the cabin with gilbert on my heels.


	2. Chapter 2

I walcked into the cabin and went directly to the fireplace.

"Why didnt you start the fire? Its freezing in here." I said taking the big log out and putting smaller kindling logs in there.

"Tried. Dont realy know how." Gilbert said in an nonchalant voice.

I loocked at Gilbert in shock. Who doesnt know how to light a fire? I thout to myself. i saw Gilbert blushing slitly and he turned to the small kitchen, avoiding my stair.

"Do you want to learn? This could come in handy if you ever visit Russia again." I told Gilbert and heard him walck over to me.

You take the smaller peices of would and put them in first to get the fire going ." i explained to prussia. I stood after i got the logs in place and went over to the kitchen to find some paper. I noticed the files on the counter and grabed them. I read them quickly and instanly memarized the unimpotent information about why I should visit germany. Ludwig was probably just anoyed at having Gilbert at the geust house all the time and sent him over with useless information not relizing a bad blizard was going to happen. I walcked back to the fire place with Gibert fowlowing me like a puppy dog. I put the papers under the wood , keeping some and grabed the torch.

"Then you need to find something to burn that burns easily like paper and put it on or under the would to catch the wood on fire." I said, grabing the torch and setting the papper on fire. I carefully placed the paper on top of the other pappers and watched them catch fire. i stood and went to the couch. I watched the wood eventually catch fire. Gilbert went to my bed and got under the covers. From the looks of the bed, thats were he was before i found him. The fire was eventualy going good enoufgh for a bigger piece to be put on it so i got up and put the would on the fire then glanced at the freezer. If i remembered corectly i still had five bottles of vodka in the freezer.

I walcked to the fridge and noticed the unpluged in phone. i sighed and pluged it in then got a bottle of vodka from the freezer. I went back to the couch and layed down on it. I opened the bottle and took a swig. I set the bottle on the floor and watched the fire burn the wood in silence, eventualy falling asleep.

I was under the covers staring at the cealing. i wasnt exactly tired, it was just warmer under the covers.I eventually heard light snoring from the caoutch and got up and slowly walcked to the couch. i looked down and saw the opened bottle with the cap next to it. i put the cap on the bottle and loocked at ivans sleeping figuere. I picked the bottle up and put it on the counter. i walcked back to the bed and grabed two blankets and a pillow.I walcked back to the coutch and droped the blankets and pillow. I carefully picked up Ivans head and set the pillow down wear Ivans head was. Ivan was still lightly snoring so i took that as i didnt wake him. i grabed one of the blanckets and laid it on top of him then tucked it in around him so it wouldnt fall off in his sleep. I graped the other blancket and laide it on him and tucking that one around his body to. The steady stream of light snoring stoped and i loocked up to see Ivan staring at me.

"What are you doing?" Ivan mumbled.

" I thought you would get cold or uncomfertable so i grabed the pillow and blankets for you." I explained to Ivan.

"Mmm-k" Ivan said sleepily, closeing his eyes.

I went back to the bed and covered with the three remaining blankets and eventually fell asleep to Ivans light, rithmeck snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and it was still dark outside and the blizzard was still going strong. I got up off the couch and grabbed the blankets and pillow Gilbert got me last night and put them back on the bed. He was still asleep so I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It was four in the morning. I sighed. I went to the fire and through another piece of wood in it and blew on the hot Coles to keep it going. When the fire light around the wood I got up and went to my dresser. I grabbed some close and went to the bathroom. I turned on my shower, got unrest, and then got in the shower.

I woke up to the sound of the shower being turned on. I looked at the clock next to the bed and groaned at the early time but got up anyway. I looked outside and realized the storm was still going strong. "Fucking snow." I mumbled and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I found some eggs but couldn't find the frying pans.

"What are you looking for?" I heard Ivan ask and I jumped because he scared the hell out of me. But as I jumped I hit my head against the counter.

"SUN OF A BITCH!" I shouted, grabbing my head. I heard Ivan chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked Ivan and glared at him.

"You. You're not really a morning person are you?" Ivan asked me still chuckling.

"Not this early in the morning. Where are your frying pans?" I asked Ivan. Ivan sighed and went to a cupboard and grabbed one.

"Thanks, do you want some eggs?" I asked Ivan who leaned on a counter and was now watching me. Ivan nodded his head.  
"Ok." I said and started making the eggs. I made enough scrambled eggs for two. When I was done making the eggs I was at a loss as to where any plats would be.

"Where are the plats?" I asked Ivan, not really looking at him. I heard Ivan walk somewhere then I felt him poke me in the side. I looked over at him and grabbed the plates. I dished the eggs out onto the plate and handed it to Ivan then put the rest of the eggs on my own plate. We both ate on the couch in silence. Then the phone rang. I was watching Ivan finish his plate and he jumped slightly when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ivan said into the phone.

"Da. He's here." Ivan said.

"Gilbert." Ivan said, holding out the phone to me.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey Gilbert, it's me. Our plan to Germany leaves in five minutes. I'm at the airport now. Are you going to stay in Russia a little longer?" my brother Ludwig asked me.

"Ja. I guess. Besides none of my old friends talk to me that much anymore and it gets kind of lonely in Germany. But I will leave to go back to Germany as soon as the blizzard lets up." I said into the phone.

"Okay. By." Ludwig said and I hung up the phone.

"Guess I'm staying here for a while." I muttered. I wasn't really thrilled at the idea, although I really liked Ivan and thought he was hot. But I don't think that Ivan really likes me that way. I sighed then went to the bed but stopped before I got in it.

"You can sleep on the bed with me if you want. You might sleep better." I said, turning to look at Ivan. Ivan shrugged and came over to me and the bed. He smiled down at me then crawled in the bed. I got in as well and turned so my back was to Ivan. I eventually heard his light rhythmic snoring and fell asleep to it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with my head on Ivan's chest and with Ivan holding me right close to him. Ivan was still snoring lightly so I knew he was asleep. I tried to move out of Ivan's arms but his gripe just tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. I blushed at the close contact and buried my head into the clothing on Ivan's chest. This was so un-awesome. I thought turning all shades of red.

"Ivan." I said into Ivan's chest not wanting him to see my face if he woke. I heard and felt Ivan groan.

"What are you doing?" I heard Ivan mumble.

"I woke up like this. I tried to get up but you just tightened your grip around me." I said getting up but not facing Ivan. I heard Ivan get up behind me and felt him poke me in the sighed.

"What?" I asked, still not facing Ivan because I could still feel blush on my face.

"Face me when I talk to you." Ivan said, pocking me in the side again. I just walked forward and went to the fire seeing that it was dying.

"The fires dying." I said pointing to the fire. I heard Ivan sigh and walk over to the wood pile. I watched him put a piece of wood in the fire and blow on the hot Coles so the fire would burn better. Ivan stood and looked at me.

"If you want to take a shower you can." Ivan said.

"Can't, no close." I told Ivan. Ivan just walked over to the dresser next to the bed and grabbed a shirt and pants.

"Here you can use these. They may be a little big but they will do for now." Ivan said as I grabbed the clothes.

"Thanks." I mumbled and went to the bathroom.

I watched Gilbert walk to the bathroom and smiled a little bit. I was actually starting to like the albino some. I looked outside and saw the blizzard was still going strong. I sighed. The blizzard will probably last a long while and then the plans will be canceled for longer. It was going to be a while before Gilbert left. I saw the vodka that I had opened the night before and went over to it. I took the top off and took a big swig. I hoped I would like Gilbert more and more because I was going to be spending a lot of time with him. I sighed and set the vodka back on the counter and walked back to the bed. I crawled in and went back to sleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing in the shower thinking. I wondered if Ivan was lonely and that's why he held me to him lick that. I think. But I really didn't know. I sighed and hung my head down, letting the hot water hit my neck and back. I stood like that until the water ran cold then shut the water off, getting out. I got dressed in Ivan's clothes. Ivan was right. The pants fit me around the waste just fine but I had to roll them up. And the shirt hung down to the halfway point in between my knees and ass. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and heard Ivan's light rhythmic snoring. I smiled slightly. I loved Ivan's snore for some reason. I wondered over to the bed and looked down at Ivan. Ivan's brow was furrowed and he was sweating. Ivan started whimpering slightly. I figured that I should wake him up in case he was having a bad dream.

"Ivan." I said and shook him slightly. Ivan's eyes snapped open and I somehow ended up on the bed under him and he was chocking me. I stopped breathing instantly and stared into Ivan's eyes. Ivan stared back and eventually he loosened his grip on my throat but left his hand there. He lied on top of me and put his head on the bed next to mine. His lips where at my ear.

"Sorry." Ivan whispered. I started breathing again forgetting that I had stopped when Ivan laid on me.

"I-its okay. What was your dream about?" I asked Ivan. Ivan's body tensed and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him.

"You don't have to answer. I was just wondering that's all. You seemed pretty frightened." I said as Ivan's body relaxed.

"I'm not used to so much company. It's weird to have someone around all the time." Ivan said lightly and moved his hand from my neck and started running his hand through my hair. I blushed as I started thinking of the things that Ivan could do to me in this position that would pleasure me. I didn't know where the thoughts came from though.

"Are you blushing?" Ivan said chuckling. I turned my head away from Ivan and shook my head slightly. Ivan grabbed my jaw with the hand that he took out of my hair and made me face him.

"Because of me, da?" Ivan asked me.

"Mmmmm. I wonder." Ivan said, not giving me time to answer his question. Ivan pulled my face closer to his and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back, not even realizing it. When Ivan went to move away I clung to him and pulled his body close, keeping the kiss going. I felt Ivan chuckle when I did that and I began nibbling on his bottom lip. Ivan opened his mouth slightly and I slid my tongue into Ivan's mouth. I rubbed my tongue against Ivan's and Ivan did the same. I started getting breathless and pulled away, ending the kiss. Then my brain caught up with my body's actions and I mentally face palmed. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I watched as Gilbert realized that he had kissed me back.

"So it was from me, da?" I asked softly and put my hand on Gilbert's cheek, feeling his body's warmth. I could picture kissing Gilbert like that every day.

"W-why did you kiss me?" Gilbert asked me, confusion all over his face.

"Because I wanted to." I said, getting up off him and walking to the coach. I saw that the fire was going low so I put another piece of wood in it and sat on the coach. Gilbert walked next to me and sat down. His blush was still very apparent on his face but he remained quiet and watched the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

I was watching the fire and thinking about why Ivan kissed me. Because he wanted to. Ivan had said. I still couldn't believe that I had kissed Ivan back. But at the time I had wanted the kiss. Hell. I still wanted the kiss. I glanced at Ivan and he was looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked Ivan.

"I would like another kiss, but I don't think that's going to happen." Ivan said, frowning slightly. I smiled because I had been wanting to kiss him as well. I got up and went over to Ivan. I kissed Ivan on the lips and Ivan immediately put his arms around me and pulled me in his lap so that one of my knees were on the coach on one side of Ivan and my other knee was on the coach on the other side of Ivan. Ivan deepened the kiss, pulling me even closer than I was. I wrapped my arms around Ivan's shoulders. Ivan started nibbling the bottom of my lips and I opened my mouth letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. Ivan let his tongue explore my mouth but avoiding my tongue. I moaned slightly and rubbed my tongue up against Ivan's slightly. Ivan did the same back to me. Ivan started tracing my spin lightly and I shivered form the pleasure of the touch. I started to run my hands up and down Ivan's chest and could feel the muscles even through his shirt. I felt him shiver under my touch and I smiled lightly against his lips then pulled away for a breather. Ivan stated nibbling at my neck and I moaned slightly. Then I started feeling a bit hungry.

"Ivan. I'm hungry." I said standing up. Ivan had his hands on my hips and squeezed lightly before letting go of me. I went over to the kitchen and found some sandwich meet and cheese. I made myself three sandwiches and went to the counter and started eating them. Ivan stood and came over to me. I offered him one of my sandwiches and he took it from me. He took a bite and looked outside.

"How long do you think it will last?" I asked Ivan and Ivan shrugged.

"A couple day's maybe or maybe more. Blizzards are very unpredictable." Ivan said smiling but still staring out the window. I just looked at Ivan and finished of my first two sandwiched while Ivan still had half of his left.

"My dream was about everyone abandoning me. I used to have those dreams after my mom and dad died when I was little. I don't know why it came back. But it did. I don't really have that many friends. It gets lonely at times." Ivan said, not looking at me but looking out the window. Ivan sett his sandwich down and looked at me. I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Everyone always leaves me though. Evan my sisters and I don't talk anymore." Ivan said as a tear escaped his eye.

"I won't stop talking to you. I'll call you every day when I get back to Germany. I promise. Besides I'd like to believe that we are friends since we just had a make out session on the coach and bed. Maybe even more than friends." I said as Ivan began to cry. I held Ivan and we eventually went to the bed and I layer down holding Ivan as he cried into my chest. We stayed like that with Ivan crying until I became dark outside and Ivan still cried. Again I stated wondering just how lonely Ivan got.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up realizing that I must have drifted off while I was crying on Gilbert. I didn't really know why I cried. I just thought of how lonely I was going to be and I couldn't stand it. It felt like the walls were closing in on me and I felt all the lonely feelings and tears that I have wanted to shed but didn't and when I let one tear roll down my cheek the others followed quickly and I couldn't stop them. I felt and heard Gilbert groan.

"What time is it?" Gilbert asked me.

"Ummm. It's ten o' clock." I said glancing at the clock. Then I glanced out the window and saw that the blizzard had stopped and the sun was shining,

"The blizzards stopped." I told Gilbert and Gilbert pulled my head bake down to his chest.

"Ok. Can we walk to your house later." Gilbert mumbled, still half asleep. I chuckled and got up off my bed.

"We should go now." I said, sliding on my outside stuff. Gilbert sighed and got up, putting on his outside stuff and heading to the door. I glaned at the fire. It was dyeing and went to put it out. I didn't want my beautiful cabin to be burned down.

"Come on. Let's go." I said and Gilbert opened the door and stepped out. I followed and noticed that Gilbert was shivering so I put my arm around his waist and pulled him close to me. Gilbert looked up at me and smiled. The hour walk from my cabin to my house was surprisingly short. When we walked into the house I swear Gilbert melted to the heat.

"My brother is probably worried about me. I should call and tell him were back to the main house. And I should tell him that I plan to stay a little longer as well. If you wouldn't mind." Gilbert said, looking at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and nodded my head

"You can stay here as long as you want." I said in pure joy that he was staying. I no longer rejoiced being alone like I once had. I liked the company that Gilbert brought me.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short. I'm at a writer's block n don't know what should happen next. If you have any ideas please tell me!**_


End file.
